


Falling Apart

by Thomas_Sanders2347Fan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_Sanders2347Fan/pseuds/Thomas_Sanders2347Fan
Summary: Virgil was an outcast in his entire existence in the mind scape. But as he grows close to the sides he starts taking away there pain. Thinging Virgil is being kinder they don't see that the small boy actually has been consuming all of there hurt and when he sleeps in and ends up slacking on it they begin to get upset at him for making Thomas have an Anxiety attack.





	Falling Apart

Warning: Anxiety, Stress, Anxiety attack, Lying, cutting.

Virgil woke up and saw that Thomas and the Sides where high in stress and anxiety. So as he sucked Thomas's anxiety and depression. The Sides negative emotions lowered until he just had to top them off. Then the intrusive thoughts entered his mind.  
Your not good enough.   
The Sides don't even care that you help.  
Your just a disorder.  
No one wants you around.  
He eventually gave up trying to fight them. They just kept coming and making him feel worse and worse and until they started to get worse.  
Virgil they don't care if you live.  
They would be better off without you.  
You should cut. You need to cut.  
He walked into the bathroom and opened his cabinets and took out a box of razors. Then took off his hoodie. And placed 4 cuts on his arm covered in cuts. He added 4 more and then washed his arm off and wrapped his cuts just as he heard a knock and Patton said "Hey kiddo. You should come down for breakfast." Virgil tossed on his hoodie then yelled out "Will do Patton I'll be down in a minute." Patton walked downstairs and Virgil placed makeup on his face to hide the bags under his eyes and walked down stairs to see all the sides sitting waiting for him to join. He rushed down the stairs and sat next to Roman. And Patton then placed down a plate of waffles and then asked them all. "So at noon we have a planning session with Joan for the new song. Correct." Virgil nodded and said "Ya." Roman shook his head. "No last night when you two went to bed, me, Logan and Thomas decided that if we start earlier then we can have more time to work and not stay up as late." Virgil started to get anxious it would be hard to pick up any extra stress when they were going to be out of the mind place all day. But he could view them and there stress from the mind place. "Guys." Virgil said. "I might need to stay in, when I leave the mind place for to long I increase anxiety and depression and stress so. I think I will stay in." Roman and Logan nodded in agreement and Roman said "If you think it would help Thomas if you stayed I agree. I would like if you could be there thought." Virgil looked super upset and said "it's best for Thomas if I stay." They all nodded, finished there breakfast then went to mean Thomas, and Joan. As they left, Virgil went up to his room to view there anxiety levels. He had a alarm set if even a little bit of stress happened. So as Romans anxiety went up as they started talking, Virgil took the anxiety and the voices appeared telling him to cut. He did and added 5 more cuts to his left arm and bandaged them as Logan began getting stressed. He took that away then Virgil's personal stress got worse but he was back in his hoodie and it wasn't to mix to handle . He was doing pretty good until Thomas started freaking out. He took it all away and started shaking, right as Patton walked in. He hid the trackers and looked at Patton who had a worried expression on his face. Patton muttered " What's going on Kiddo are you okay." Virgil nodded still shaking and said "Y..a.. just.. a...n anxiety attack. It's better if I can be alone." Patton nodded then said "if you need anything call me." Then left. Virgil moved the tracker up and saw Patton had sadness and anxiety so he took it all and continued to shake. A few hours later and so much stress they all came back and started to watch Mulan in the Living area oblivious to the fact that Virgil had taken all there pain that day.


End file.
